Dance Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: The story of Dorcas Meadowes about how she joins The Order Of The Phoenix, get’s romantically tangled up with Sirius Black and why Lord Voldemort killed her personally.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, sadly

**Disclaimer:** We do not Own Harry Potter or The Golden Compass.

**Author nr 1****:** Hi, this is actually CorrineDarling writing. I've come up with the basic plot for this story and luckily dear LolaCherryColaGirl has agreed to write it. I find the character Dorcas Meadowes very intriguing. The only thing we know about her is that for some reason Voldemort killed her personally. I looked around and found out there's a Dorcas Thimble, there's a Dorcas Copper Butterfly (hence the title) and Dorcas in Greek is Gazelle. In the bible Dorcas was a dressmaker who made clothes for the poor in her village. Meadowes was the name of someone living by a meadow. In my profile you'll see the picture we have in mind when we picture Dorcas Meadowes. Please review!

**Warnings: **Sexual scenes later on, possible language.

**Summary: **The story of Dorcas Meadowes about how she joins The Order Of The Phoenix, get's romantically tangled up with Sirius Black and why Lord Voldemort killed her personally.

**Dance Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee**

_Prologue__ – Part One_

Tom Marvolo Riddle knew that he was special. Despite the dingy, miserable orphanage that masqueraded as his home run by the insufferable matron Mrs. Cole, he knew he belonged some place better.

He was better than all the other pitiful brats that he was forced to live and interact with. He could make things happen. Strange things, but powerful. He felt no shame about showing how superior he thought himself, and was unparalleled in his attitude.

That is until he met Abilene.

Two adults, one Tom recognized from the orphanage and one that was a stranger to him, was guiding the then ten year old girl through the heavy, black iron gate, though it was no longer functional, because why really bother to protect those who were already marked as outcasts of society?

He himself would've found it highly humiliating had it been him in the same situation, but Abilene simply kept her head high and her face impassive. Even though he didn't even know the girl, Tom felt a remarkable mixture of hate and admiration in the pit of his stomach towards her already.

For a moment Abilene's green eyes caught his dark ones, and he didn't even dare to blink in case the connection between them would be broken forever, that, however, only lasted until Abilene stuck her nose higher into the air and whipped her head around so a few strands of her brown hair fell out of her ponytail before she disappeared behind the doors leading to Mrs. Cole's office.

As Tom returned to his room, he slammed the door.

0o0

Later that evening Tom was lying on his bed, studying the harmonica he'd stolen from a dreadfully annoying boy in the orphanage. One time, and that one time only, he'd actually tried playing the awful instrument, but he hadn't cared at all about the supposed "music" emitting from the harmonica.

He still kept it though; it was a trophy. A proof of his cunningness, along with the yo-yo in the top drawer of his dresser.

But as he was lying there he suddenly heard light footsteps outside his room and as silent as he could manage Tom moved to his door and quietly opened it only to find none other than Abilene standing outside.

"Hello." she coolly greeted him, her fingers clutching the strap that was so long that her tiny brown leather purse rested even below her hip.

"Hi." Tom answered, for a moment forgetting his dislike of the girl as he felt an itching curiosity to know what was in the bag she was keeping so safe "Tom Marvolo Riddle." he continued, waiting for her to introduce herself.

Abilene's green eyes narrowed until he could hardly tell if they were even open anymore, but finally she relaxed a bit and said "Abilene." eyeing Tom with immediate distrust.

Finally since meeting her Tom felt as if he had the upper-hand when he smirked and asked "Abilene what? Or are you one of the children who don't even have a last name." he snickered and noticed how he could almost feel her fury radiating off of her.

Abilene 'tsk'ed' at the handsome boy in front of her, but only to buy her time so she could think of a way to explain her lack of a last name. Because he'd been right; she didn't have a last name. Not one anyone knew of anyway. As she failed at finding one, she instead made up a name "Meadowes. My name is Abilene Meadowes." she finally said.

The nuns at the old orphanage she'd known for the first ten years of her life had told her that her name, Abilene, meant "meadow" and she knew that "Meadowes." was a word for a person who lived by a meadow which is exactly what the view was of from her old room. She liked the special touch it brought her name.

Tom wiggled his nose displeased "What an … unusual name." he decided on a polite response, as charming the girl seemed to be the easiest way to find out what she hid in that purse of hers.

He almost regretted it though as she smirked proudly in return and said "I know." with that superior tone he'd used so often used himself.

Tom's fists closed and opened; this girl was getting on his nerves, but he calmed a bit as he let out a long breath "What do you have in your purse?" he tried to ask kindly and smile, but it never even reached his eyes and once again Abilene narrowed her eyes at him "It's a secret." she told him "Goodnight." and with that she spun around and proudly strolled back to her room.

Tom smirked dangerously at her retreat; he would find out soon enough what her secret was.

Several weeks passed as Tom tried to figure out how he could best discover the secrets surrounding Abilene and her mystery purse, only to realize he would never get her to voluntarily tell him. But he hadn't given up on finding out yet; Tom did not care for failures.

Abilene did not either, but never the less she failed to recognize Tom's act of friendliness towards her as anything but an act. A, or so he'd thought, clever way to get him what he wanted. So she almost started to care for the beautiful boy, until one night when he had left early during the commotion that always seemed to appear at dinner time, she found him in her room, holding her two most beloved things in his soft hands.

In one hand he held a round, gold contraption that could be opened; it looked remarkably like a compass. But when he had opened it he found it had three spinning arrows, and no letters to indicate North, East, West or South, but small pictures.

In the other he held a small, silver thimble with beautifully engraved tiny flowers on it Tom noticed as he held it up against the flickering light of a candle, inspecting it closer. These would be the finest two treasures in his drawer.

"It's a Dorcas thimble." Abilene's voice suddenly sounded behind him, and though he was incredibly shocked to find her standing in the doorway, simply watching him with her most prized possessions instead of calling for an adult, he didn't show it.

"And this?" he held up the confusing compass, it was far more interesting than the thimble. Thimbles were for girls, mysteries were for him.

"I don't know what it is." Abilene answered sincerely, because she didn't. All she knew was what the nun's had told her about how she had already had the leather purse when she was brought to them, only two years old. They didn't know the man, who brought her in, but he forbad them to ever look inside the purse and they hadn't.

Then one day Abilene had found a piece of old paper stuffed inside the compass and she eagerly read the troubled writing: _"My dear, if you find this it means I could not warn you myself to never let anyone know you have the alethiometer. That I truly regret. But there isn't much time left now, you must always keep the alethiometer secret. With eternal love your mother."_

Abilene hadn't known what to do, this was the first and only proof she ever had that her mother had really existed. But from that day on she kept the compass, or alethiometer, a secret. And now this boy had found it.

Tom frowned at Abilene "How can you not know?" he twirled the compass in his hand, looking for some sort of clue to how it would work, or simply what it was, but fond none.

Abilene's green eyes shined with fury "I just don't! Now give me _my _things back and leave my room!" she had raised her voice and was pointing at the door, her arm stretched.

Tom knew it was a lost battle, so he slipped the things back into the purse and slowly made his way out of the room, smirking at Abilene. He would get them eventually; the thimble was small so it was easy. But the compass was the real challenge.

Time passed as did the little incident, Tom either managed to steal the Dorcas thimble or Abilene let him. Tom was confirmed in his belief that he was special as he went off to Hogwarts, only seeing Abilene over the summers he was forced to spend at the orphanage and with everything there was to learn in the new magical world of his, he soon forgot about the compass. As he went back to the orphanage one last time after his seventh and last year at Hogwarts to collect his belongings, he found out that Abilene was no longer there. He wasn't sure why, but he regretted not having been able to say goodbye to her.

In the time following as he slowly transferred from being the beautiful man named Tom Marvolo Riddle into a monster known as Lord Voldemort he soon forgot all about her though.

_Prologue – Part Two_

Until one afternoon many years later when Tom was standing in the office of the Headmaster of his old school, asking for a job as Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. He was told no by none other than Albus Dumbledore, one of the only people to still call him Tom.

As he was about to leave the office a middle-aged man entered with his young daughter, both of them dressed completely in black and Dumbledore hurriedly got on his feet to shake the mans hand "Good to see you George." he greeted him, before crouching down and gripping the small hand of the girl "And hello Miss Meadowes, would you like a lemon drop?"

Tom immediately whipped his head around to look at the girl; _Meadowes? An unusual name … Could it be?_ He watched the girl carefully, and apart from the eyes she was the spitting image of a girl he had once known.

"Come on Dorcas, its alright." her father said as Dorcas hesitated to accept the lemon drop from Dumbledore. And now there was no doubt in Tom's mind, he was standing in front of the daughter of Abilene Meadowes. It was like seeing a ghost from his past, and his eyes caught hers as they stared at each other for a long time.

Albus Dumbledore watched Tom stare almost possessively at the child, and it both intrigued and scared him. _Maybe Tom knows there's something special about the child too? _He wondered. Their gaze wasn't broken until George said "Albus, I want to thank you again for coming to my wife's funeral. I know it would have meant a lot to her with everything you've done for Dorcas."

Tom turned to the man that must have been Abilene's husband, slowly letting his words sink in before saying "I'm sorry for your loss." glancing at Dorcas one last time and nearly storming out of the office, his head almost dizzy with thoughts. Because in his search for power, Tom had learned of alethiometers and what they can do, and now he had an idea how to get one.

Albus stared at the closing door. He would have to keep an eye on Dorcas Meadowes.

**Author nr 2: **Hope you liked and that you're all very intrigued and will leave reviews so I'll update the first chapter faster. Thank you for reading.

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl **


	2. The Graduation

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

_The Graduation_

"Ow!" Sirius Black cried out annoyed when Dorcas Meadowes had bumped straight into him as he was turning a corner, on his way back to the Gryffindor common room from breakfast to grab his school robes so he would be ready for the graduation ceremony by the lake.

Dorcas sighed heavily as she pulled herself up from the floor; she had a tendency to bump into people, but always be the one left on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sirius." She apologized politely to the handsome boy she'd knocked over. He growled something under his breath, but she wasn't surprised, it wasn't exactly the first time they'd met like this.

"Sure Meadowes." Sirius replied when he was done swearing over his bruised shoulder, and as she got on her feet he, almost as a habit, looked over the girl in front of him. She could nearly match him in height, and he dropped his eyes to her feet only, to his surprise, to find out she wasn't wearing platform sandals, but regular white sneakers.

Her hair was a deep a shade of brown, as her eyes, and it reached her shoulders. It was straight, but Sirius thought it looked like she'd possibly forgotten to comb it today. He rolled his grey eyes at that, but did notice the mint green headband she was wearing, matching the short sleeved bulky sweater she'd put on over her white dress with a complicated red pattern printed on it. The dress looked like a long shirt stopping just below her knees, with small white buttons up the front. Sirius almost rolled his eyes again; she was just so nerdy.

He loved her mouth though. The lips were deliciously plumb and a perfect red colour. However it didn't matter as he'd a long time ago decided Dorcas Meadowes was too virginal and studious for him. He continued to walk to the Gryffindor common room without another word and Dorcas headed for the lake, not caring.

0o0

"Can you believe we're actually about to _graduate_?" Marlene McKinnon whispered to Dorcas, her blonde curls bouncing when she turned to look at Dorcas, as they were standing next to each other in line to the magically built podium on which every graduating student received their diploma and a single rose from Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Not really." Dorcas replied, but she could. This moment was what she had been working so hard towards for seven years. Blood, sweat, tears and a personal life had been sacrificed so she could be among the top five students of all her classes, _the _top student of Charms actually.

Her father was sitting somewhere out in the sea of people, students and parents, and soon he would get to watch her with proud eyes achieve her goal. The thought filled Dorcas with warmth and on a sudden impulse she leaned forward, throwing her arms around Marlene's neck and hugging her from behind.

After many years of getting thrown together because of a few letters in their surname, the girls had become friends and Marlene proudly told those who would listen, that she took full credit for being the reason that Dorcas actually left the library from time to time.

"Okay calm down now Joy McJoysen, we're not liberated yet." Marlene said as she released herself from Dorcas' arms who giggled before they shuffled forward when Alice Quinn from Ravenclaw was receiving her diploma. Soon there would be no more Ravenclaws left, and it would finally be time for the Gryffindor students.

As it was about to be Remus Lupin's turn to graduate Marlene had grown even more impatient "How long can this take? They should've just released a couple hundreds owls and have it over and done with." she huffed.

Her pout lasted until finally Potions Professor Horace Slughorn, who'd previously performed a Sonorus charm, called "Marlene McKinnon." and she smiled broadly when Dumbledore handed her a diploma and rose while saying "Congratulations." and when Marlene replied "At last." his blue eyes seemed to be twinkling just a bit more than usual.

Meanwhile Dorcas was standing by the wooden stairs leading to the podium where every single one of her professors stood, waiting for her name to be called out, her heart beating strong in her chest. It was hard to believe it was actually happening.

"Dorcas Meadowes." Slughorn's voice roared and out of the corner of her eye Dorcas watched her father stand up from his seat, proudly clapping. She smiled and finally there were no more steps and she was up on the podium, headed towards Dumbledore when suddenly Professor Slughorn appeared before her, shaking her hand hard "You'll be sorely missed in my class Miss Meadowes. And in the Slug Club. I might just retire." the man laughed before finally he released her hand.

He didn't seem to realize that the Sonorus charm was still working and many people were hiding their faces behind the back of their hands, trying to cover up their snickering. Dorcas could feel her face burn with embarrassment, but finally Dumbledore took her hand in his wrinkled one, handed her her diploma and flower, and he gave her hand a comforting squeeze as he told her "Congratulations Miss Meadowes."

Dorcas felt her eyes tear up and she wasn't sure her "Thank you Headmaster." could actually be heard so she nodded in thanks as well before glancing out on her father one more time and heading down from the podium, seconds after she was being pulled into Marlene's kind embrace.

0o0

Dorcas walked silently by her father, George Brands, on the path leading to Hogsmeade where she was to pick out her graduation present. Although he'd already told her many times how proud he was, he seemed a bit distant and Dorcas had to admit that she was a little disappointed.

As they finally reached the charming town of Hogsmeade Dorcas stood still, causing her father to stop as well, and turned towards him "Daddy is everything okay?" she asked with concern, her perception beyond her seventeen years.

"Of course sweetie, everything is fine" he squeezed her hand quickly, but could barely manage a smile "it's your graduation day after all. And now you have to pick out your present." He pointed towards the shops, to distract her attention and lead her thoughts to something more cheerful.

"Daddy really, you don't have to get me everything, we're already going to France for a month." Dorcas said, smiling at the thought, she was really looking forward to their vacation this summer.

"Yes I know, but we're staying for free at the Deforgés' châteaux, that is hardly a present from me." George smiled now as he led Dorcas into a small clothing shop. Dorothy and Pierre Deforgés had been neighbours with George and Dorcas when Dorcas was younger and she had been close friends with their daughter Jacqueline.

George held up a pink sweater that even a five year old girl would be unhappy to be seen with "This is nice?" he tried, but let out a little laugh as Dorcas wriggled her nose displeased with the sweater "Okay, I can take a hint." he put it back on the shelf he'd taken it from.

Knowing his daughter's talent with sowing George decided that clothes maybe weren't the way to go "You know what?" he smiled mischievously at his daughter who frowned at him "What?" she asked, interested by his secretive tone.

"I think maybe something to read on our trip would be a good idea for a present?" he suggested as they left the clothing shop again, and he steered Dorcas across the street.

"A book?" Dorcas inquired with another frown; that hadn't exactly been what she had expected to be her present, even though it _was _better than the sweater.

George held open the door to an antique store "Well I do believe someone" he gave her a pointed look "has been talking about a very rare version of the earliest editions of _Hogwarts,_ _A History _since her third year?"

Dorcas' loud squeal seemed even louder in the hushed, dusty store and the old lady who owned it, Mrs. Bardwell, looked startled at Dorcas over the top of her glasses as she was helping another costumer "Are you serious? Can I really have it?" Dorcas bit her lip nervously as her father eagerly nodded in respond to her question "But isn't it too expensive?" she asked sensibly.

George laughed "Nothing is too expensive for you sweetie, now go buy it." he happily encouraged her, content to see her smiling and happy, pushing what he'd have to tell her to the back of his mind as he muttered "What kind of thirteen year old even walks into an antique store?"

But Dorcas chose to overhear his remark as she held the delicate, leather bound book between her small hands, admiring the golden writing and soft cover. Despite of her young age Dorcas had always harboured a love for rare, ancient books.

As a child when her father had been working in their study she would be sitting under his large, wooden desk, flipping through the pages of his heavy law books, and even though the many complex words made absolutely no sense to her she could sit for ages in the smell of leather, dust and tobacco from her fathers pipe that she later began to think of as the scent of her home when she was away at Hogwarts.

George worried about the times Dorcas would rather sit in the study with him instead of playing with, for example, Jacqueline Deforgés and he wondered if he was spending too much of his time working and what impact loosing her mother too early would have on Dorcas.

But as he still couldn't deal with the pain himself he concentrated on his work, eventually becoming a very successful and sought after trial lawyer. As Dorcas went off to Hogwarts his work got easier on George's conscience, but this year was for Dorcas and for a month he would be spending time with his daughter who seemed to have grown up without he had noticed it.

Dorcas paid for her book and blissfully clutched the straps of the bag Mrs. Bardwell had handed to her with a kind smile, she had come to know Dorcas quite well over the years as the girl had often visited he store "Have a nice summer Miss Meadowes." she called after her as she was about to step outside with her father.

"I will thank you, and you too Mrs. Bardwell." Dorcas replied politely and George smiled proudly; he couldn't have done a completely terrible job as a parent he thought to console himself and calm his doubts.

"So are we ready to go home now or is there anything else you would want to do?" George asked as he placed an arm around Dorcas' shoulders when she glanced around the still peaceful town of Hogsmeade one last time, memories springing to mind and she considered asking if they could stop for a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks like she and Marlene had done so many times, but somehow her father wasn't really a part of this particular aspect of her life.

So instead Dorcas turned towards him with a smile "No Daddy, the gift is _plenty_, I'll appararate us home." she pictured her childhood home, the large, red brick house that could almost be considered a mansion and soon after she and her father were standing in the spacious backyard that wasn't particularly well-kept, aside from the large oak trees Dorcas had climbed from time to time when she was younger.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." George grimaced as the uncomfortable feeling of appararation faded and he could concentrate on walking inside the house, naturally headed towards his study.

Dorcas let out a small laugh as she watched her father walk inside on slightly unsteady legs before she took a look around their garden and the back of her home; she hadn't been home since Christmas and now …

Lying down in the grass with a silly smile while staring up into the green crowns of the trees she closed her eyes and couldn't keep more laughter back; now she was a Hogwarts graduate!

Dorcas sat back up again and ran her fingers through her slightly messy hair, only being held in place by her headband, before she walked to her room and restored her Hogwarts trunk to its original size and started to unpack with a small hint of sadness hitting her as she realized she wouldn't be going back.

0o0

After a delicious dinner with Dorcas' favourite meals, oven fried chicken with baked potatoes and carrot cake for dessert, where George had insisted they ate in the dining room even though Dorcas thought it was weird when it was just the two of them; they retired to the living room.

Dorcas curled up in her mother's old armchair she'd used to sit in when she had nursed Dorcas, which was close to the lit fireplace, with her new book as her father sat on the couch, leaning over the coffee table with various important documents spread out, researching his latest case and Dorcas took a moment to think of how quickly they fell back into their usual routines.

As Dorcas was engaged in reading about how it came down to the Sorting Hat choosing houses for new students at Hogwarts she suddenly felt her father's eyes on her and looked up "Daddy are you sure nothing is wrong?" she asked and felt worry in the pit of her stomach as her father put down his Mont Blanc pen on the coffee table before running a hand through his thinning, grey hair.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie, I promise." Dorcas frowned at George's words, he didn't sound very convincing "But I have another present for you."

Dorcas' brown eyes widened "But you already got me the book and the trip to France?" she wondered out loud "I really don't need anything more." she tried to assure her father and finally saw a small smile grace his lips.

"Don't worry sweetie, its fine, this … well it's kind of a family heirloom. But it's in our Gringotts vault so you'll get it when we come home from our vacation okay?" George raised his eyebrows questioningly

Dorcas closed her book after putting her bookmark in between the pages she'd reached "But I'm curious now." she smiled at her father, who simply smiled back "You should go pack dear; we're leaving quite early tomorrow."

Dorcas nodded and got up from her chair, quickly pecking her father on his cheek before leaving the room and she could've sworn she heard a frustrated sigh from George, and she hoped it was just a difficult case he was dealing with as she went into her room to pack things into the Hogwarts trunk she felt like she had just emptied.

When Dorcas was done packing she crawled under the cold, blue covers of her bed, hugging her pillow close to her, expecting to fall asleep immediately, but instead she found she could hardly close her eyes and she lay awake with a feeling like everything was going to be changing soon …

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked the first chapter. I know that not a lot happens, but we're just getting started, I promise. Please review and let me know what you all think so far!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


	3. From Girl

Disclaimer: We own nothing

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing.

**Chapter Two**

_From Girl …_

Dorcas' eyelids fluttered lightly before she could completely pull out of her dreams of confusing faces and flashes of green. The first thing she saw was harsh, blue fabric with a never ending white lined pattern on it and she couldn't remember where she even was at the moment.

Not until Dorcas noticed that it was her rolled up, lavender coloured sweater she was resting her head on instead of her usual pillow and felt the rumbling of the train did she remember she had lay down across the empty seats of her and her fathers train compartment as they were headed to Bordeaux.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" George smiled warmly at his daughter as she sat up on her seat, looking slightly confused and like a lost, little bird with her hair in a tangled mess.

"Umm," Dorcas absentmindedly scratched her forehead, still not awake enough to answer properly "yeah, sure." she finally answered, rubbing her eyes and looking out the window to see how far they were.

George carefully put the top of his pen back on and placed it in his briefcase lying open on an empty seat next to him "Good." as he noticed her staring expectantly out the window he chuckled a little "Sorry sweetie, but we already passed Paris."

"Oh." Dorcas tried not to sound too disappointed, but she had hoped they would have driven by The Eiffel Tower or Notre Dame so she would have seen it in person, but all she saw passing by quickly was small towns and endless wine fields. It was all so beautiful though that it mended her disappointment.

George's expression changed and he looked pained "I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but you mentioned this morning how you hadn't slept well so I thought it would be better to let you sleep." he explained, hating the look of disappointment Dorcas had just had. When he knew she wasn't happy or at least content, it made him uncomfortable as he wasn't always sure how to console his daughter.

But of course Dorcas smiled at him right away "Don't worry about it daddy, I'll see it on the way back and besides the view right now is beautiful. Will Bordeaux look like this too?" she asked curious, she had never travelled outside of Britain as her father's work always kept him busy and she was longing to see anything different.

George let out a sigh of relief as Dorcas went back to normal and he glanced at his watch "Well we should be there in about half an hour so I don't think it'll change much." Silently he wondered if she would be hurt if he went back to the work he had brought along.

Dorcas practically pressed her nose up against the window as she tried to see everything they passed "I'm looking forward to seeing Jacqueline again, though it'll be a bit weird when we haven't seen each other for so long." she wondered out loud.

George decided he could postpone his work for a little while and leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his steel grey hair quickly "I can't imagine she has changed much, she was such a lovely girl. But you know her stepbrother, Adrian, is living with Dorothy and Pierre now so you will get a chance to get to know him as well."

Finally Dorcas could tear her eyes away from the window "Really?" she asked, her brown eyes sparkling, alive with curiosity "I thought he went to a boarding school in Switzerland?" she asked her father wondering why Adrian was suddenly living with the Deforgés'; Dorothy had never been too happy about her husband having a son from an earlier marriage so Adrian had went to boarding school and spent his summers with his mother.

"Yes he did, in Zürich I believe, but his mother – what was her name Melody or Melanie or something? – Anyway, she has a new husband now and apparently he doesn't like children so when Adrian was finished with school he was sent to live with his father and Dorothy." George explained as he had recently had the news told himself in a letter from his old friend Pierre.

Dorcas' eyes dropped to her lap "That is so horrible; I don't understand how his own mother could just send him away like that." anything concerning motherly affection always hit a nerve with Dorcas.

"Yes, well according to Pierre he is adjusting to the more quiet life in Bordeaux so maybe it's not so bad." George knew they were moving in on dangerous territory as he saw Dorcas' eyes staring meekly at her lap and he quickly picked up some papers from his briefcase and said "Sweetie I just have to read these documents, but the bathroom is close by if you want to wash up a little before we get there."

Dorcas nodded and wouldn't have minded some cold water in her face as her eyes still felt puffy from her nap, but instead she leaned her head against the cold window and flipped through the pages of a tourist guidebook her father had bought her in London before they had boarded the train.

"Next stop: Gare Saint-Jean, Bordeaux." a female voice drifted through the train repeatedly and George finally put away his work again, while shutting the briefcase close "This is our stop sweetie." he got up from his seat and grabbed his brown leather bag from the overhead compartment as Dorcas got up as well, stuffing her book into her cluttered, brightly coloured purse, tied her sweater around her waist and struggled to get her Hogwarts trunk down.

As they stood patiently in line behind other passengers, equally struggling to remember everything and getting off the train in time George frowned slightly at Dorcas' trunk "Are you sure it's a good idea you brought your school luggage? What if they ask about it?" in the confused commotion of people he didn't have to worry about anyone listening in on their conversation, but still his voice dropped lower as he spoke.

Dorcas had thought about that as well, but she felt certain it wouldn't be an issue and gasped "Don't worry about it daddy." as she had to answer at the same time as they moved out of the train and onto the platform.

"_Finalement, _they're here!" even though Dorcas didn't speak French, she was fairly sure that Dorothy's British accent wasn't supposed to be so obvious in that one word.

"George, over here!" following the shrieking, high pitched voice Dorcas turned around and recognized Dorothy Deforgés immediately, in spite of the extra wrinkles and obviously dyed, blonde hair, as she stood a bit away from everyone else with twitching lips and her hands nervously gripping her large, fur coat despite the summer sun.

Pierre Deforgés strode towards them with long, firm steps, first shaking George's hand enthusiastically before moving on to Dorcas, kissing her on each cheek, his voice chipper "Mon dieu, I cannot believe 'ow big you has grown Dorcas, a young lady now! Beautiful!" he exclaimed and though Dorcas felt slightly embarrassed she was happy to find that Pierre had not changed, especially not his accent as well though it didn't annoy her as Dorothy's did.

"Yes Pierre is right, you are such a pretty girl now Dorcas." Dorothy dryly agreed after she had greeted George, emphasizing the 'now' with a forced kind smile and Dorcas fought back an annoyed growl; Dorothy was definitely still the same as well.

"Thank you Mrs. Deforgés, it's lovely to see you again." Dorcas politely answered as the foursome walked out of the train station to a crowded parking lot, the men eagerly chatting away as Dorcas took in the beauty of Bordeaux while trying to keep Dorothy's voice out of her head as she laughed shrilly "Oh no, none of that _formalité_, call me Dorothy." she insisted and Dorcas winced at the accent once again.

Pierre led them all to an impressing, black car, the interior complete with leather seats "Let's get your things," his 'th' was pronounced more like a 'S' "in le back and drive 'ome." he grabbed Dorcas' trunk with ease despite his age, and George placed his bag in the car himself before sitting on the backseat with Dorcas as Pierre sat behind the wheel and Dorothy next to him.

Dorcas was grateful that no one demanded any strong opinions of her in the car ride back to the Deforgés Châteaux so she could be as enthralled with the almost fairytale like surroundings as she was, but when they finally arrived at the châteaux her mouth fell open in awe "It's a castle!" she blurted out, amazed by the size, structure and beauty of their home.

Dorothy's mouth seemed to tighten into an even thinner line at Dorcas' sudden comment, while Pierre laughed proudly "Ah yes ma chérie, I see you 'ave the good eye for 'ouses." It was obvious that Pierre loved the châteaux and his grounds as much as his family.

They drove up a long lane, the gravel noisy underneath the tires, with trees planted all along the side of it, separating the many wine fields, all of the vines already blooming green as far as the eye could see, from the road. But at the end of the lane were the large châteaux, the stones a pale yellow colour, some of them almost white, with long, white windows, and a black tiled roof.

"I must say Pierre, your châteaux look impressive already, and the grounds are beautiful." George said, already happy that he had accepted The Deforgés' invitation.

Dorothy let out a laugh, as hard on the ears as her high pitched voice "Oh you haven't even seen the yard yet, we _actually _have our own forest." she casually waved her hand and her heavy gold jewellery caught a ray of sunshine while Dorcas was reminded of once when she had been hiding in the study and her father, unknowing of Dorcas' presence, with another neighbour had discussed Pierre's fortune and Dorothy's love of luxury. That was when she had learned the word _Golddigger_.

White rosebushes was planted by the short, white stone steps leading up to the wide, equally white front door Dorcas quickly noted as she was being led inside by Pierre and Dorothy. She had wanted to bring her trunk with her, but had been told not to and she noticed a maid rushing to the car with a twinge of guilt.

The foyer was kept in light colours with some wooden antiques matching the dark wooden, broad stairs that led to the first floor. Dorothy was rambling on about a golden mirror hanging above a small table with a too large flower piece on when Dorcas first recognized Jacqueline.

She was absolutely beautiful, with thick, wavy black hair, inherited from her father, falling down her back making her blue eyes seem even bluer. She was wearing a stunning, black v-neck silk dress, tightening in her small waist before fanning out, showing off her tanned, slender legs. A red belt livened up the dress and Dorcas felt a twinge of jealousy this time; she could tell the dress had been expensive and even if she had been able to afford a dress like that, Dorcas knew she would never look as perfect in it as Jacqueline.

"Dorcas!" Jacqueline's melodic voice rang through the foyer before she rushed towards Dorcas, who opened her arms to give a quick hug, but instead Jacqueline leaned forward and kissed Dorcas on each cheek "It has been too long, it's so great to see you again." the girl immediately squealed, grabbing Dorcas' hand "You can get a tour later, right now I'll show you to your room." Dorcas felt a tug at her hand and soon she was leaving the white, marble floor and was on her way upstairs.

"I get my own room?" Dorcas asked, even though she knew they would have a big house, she had still expected to sleep on a couch or maybe in Jacqueline's room "I don't want to be a burden, a couch is fine enough or a mattress or something." Dorcas babbled on as she was being led down a long hallway with blue wallpaper and a soft white carpet stretching all the way down the hall over the wooden floor, a lot of similar white doors on each side of the wall.

"Oh I'm going to get lost." Dorcas breathed when Jacqueline finally stopped in front of a door, her pretty face lighting up as she was about to burst with excitement before she opened the door and quickly stepped inside the room before Dorcas who followed her.

The room had white, wood panels reaching up to the middle of the wall and the rest was painted a light green. There was a single, silvery bed with a beautifully designed headboard, long iron roses twisting together. The covers were spotlessly clean and white, apart from the silken, light green bedding with golden embroidery lying across the foot of the bed.

The other pieces of furniture in the room was a white dresser, and a white make-up table with green candles standing on it and a small white stool with matching green fabric over it.

"When we first moved here my mother furnished and decorated every single room herself, isn't that amazing?" Jacqueline asked before pulling Dorcas out of the room again before she even had time to answer "I have the room with the adjoining bathroom" there was a bragging edge to her voice and Dorcas feared Dorothy had been having too great an impact on her daughter "so you have to use this one." Jacqueline pointed to one of the white doors and Dorcas made a mental note that there was a light switch right next to it so she would be able to find it later.

Turning around, even though it was almost more of a twirl, Jacqueline smiled "I'll let you get settled now, but when you have unpacked come downstairs, we are having dinner in the yard tonight because the weather is so lovely." she practically bounced down the stairs and Dorcas wondered if someone besides her in the household was magical, because surely Jacqueline couldn't be so cheery without a little help from a spell.

She was abruptly snapped out of her wonderings as the maid she had noticed earlier was bringing her Hogwarts trunk to her room "Oh, thank you, I'll take it now." Dorcas hurriedly offered, but the young girl in front of her simply pushed open the door to Dorcas' room and sat down the luggage before doing a small curtsy in front of Dorcas and rushing away again.

"Okay then." Dorcas mumbled confused, already feeling misplaced in the house as she looked around her room once more, the way everything matched was almost starting to annoy her; it was unnatural.

Trying to forget it and just be grateful she got to stay in such a beautiful place for the summer Dorcas swiftly began unpacking her things, involuntarily comparing her boring clothes to Jacqueline's impressive dress as she did so.

Once all of her stuff was lying around the room Dorcas started to feel a bit more at ease in there and she sat down in front of the large mirror on the make-up table while brushing her hair and checking her appearance. She would just have to hope her denim shorts, a simple white t-shirt and the lavender coloured sweater was good enough to wear at dinner.

She was almost at the door when someone knocked on it and instead of inviting the person in Dorcas opened the door, to find her father on the other side "Oh, hi daddy." she smiled and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Hi sweetie, wow," he looked around once "this is a nice room, huh?" Dorcas simply nodded in response and George told her he had come up to tell her that dinner was ready and she followed him downstairs, happy that she wouldn't have to find the garden on her own.

At first she stepped out on a large patio, lined with green bushes where an impressively decorated table was standing with eight matching chairs around it, but Dorcas was surprised to see beyond the patio were an impossibly long lawn leading down to the forest Dorothy had mentioned earlier. On the right side of the lawn there were large stables and Dorcas was surprised her father hadn't told her they had horses. In the middle of the lawn there was a big swimming pool which made Dorcas happy that she had packed her swimsuit.

"Pleaze, sit down everyone." Pierre cheerfully asked gesturing towards the dining table and everyone took a seat, Jacqueline sat next to Dorcas leaving the chair across of her empty.

Dorothy pursed her lips "Oh where is that Adrian, he is never on time." she seemed pleased to go on about the subject, but Pierre interrupted her by saying that Adrian was on his way and passing around a basket of bread.

And sure enough just as Dorcas was getting a roll for herself a cute guy with black strands of hair falling into his blue eyes and a smile lighting up his tanned, freckled face so you almost didn't notice the crooked nose sat in front of her.

"Ah Adrian, my boy, let me introduce our _veri speciál _guests." Pierre had risen from his seat and now held his hand towards Dorcas's father "This _izz_ mon ami George Brands and," his hand now moved so it was pointing towards Dorcas instead "his daughter Dorcas Meadowes."

Dorcas blushed slightly when Adrian grinned widely at her after shaking hands with her father, but she smiled back until Adrian frowned "Wait, Brands and Meadowes?" this was not a story she enjoyed telling.

Thankfully Pierre saved her as he let out a rumbling laugh "You see Adrian, Dorcas is a _veri _stubborn girl and she insisted on keeping her mother's last name. Do you remember George?"

George nodded and Adrian smiled at Dorcas again. "Well please do begin the meal now that _everyone,_" Dorothy glared pointedly at Adrian "are here." and for a moment all that was heard was the sound of cutlery.

"So Dorcas," Adrian began looking up from his plate "do you have any plans for tomorrow 'cause if you don't I'd-" but he was cut off by Jacqueline "You'd what? Take her out on your motorcycle?"

Dorcas was surprised by Jacqueline's, who'd acted as the next Miss Wizarding World since Dorcas had arrived, harsh tone towards her stepbrother "Sorry Adrian, but Dorcas and I are going in the pool tomorrow and we'll be going shopping in Bordeaux one of the next days."

Adrian faked a yawn "If you start to get tired of miss Prissy Perfect's activities, let me know." he told her in a low voice as he'd leaned over the table and Dorcas couldn't keep a grin back, she was pretty sure Adrian was flirting with her.

All of the new impressions, Adrian and the different wines that of course accompanied the meals were getting to her head that felt heavy with exhaustion so when a cool breeze started long after dessert Dorcas excused herself to get to bed.

Adrian jumped up from his seat and offered to walk her to her room so she wouldn't get lost and Dorcas gratefully accepted his offer, sleepily leaning against him with her eyes half-closed as he led her up the stairs.

"Sleep tight." he smiled again. Dorcas had noticed he did a lot and how cute he looked when doing so. She fought back a yawn when Adrian leaned in to briefly kiss her forehead. Once she was inside her room she leaned towards the closed door with a heavy sigh.

0o0

In the following week Jacqueline monopolized Dorcas as they tanned by the pool, played cards on the patio or, as Jacqueline seemed to enjoy the most, went shopping at elaborate stores. Dorcas would carefully study the different fabrics and designs while Jacqueline tried on clothes.

Dorcas preferred to save her money and buy fabrics for them instead to sow her own clothes. She was very talented, but rarely made clothes for herself. In school all that had mattered to her was getting good grades and she was fairly certain she'd made more clothes for Marlene than herself.

But now school was out and with the crush she was developing on Adrian and after seeing herself in short, red velour skirt Jacqueline had insisted she'd tried on Dorcas was ready for some changes.

The first happened the day she told Jacqueline she was going to take a walk by herself, when instead she set out to find Adrian who was helping out in one of the wine fields. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his slim, but muscular upper body was as tanned and freckled as his face.

He wiped the back of his hand over his forehead when he noticed Dorcas nearing him, her brown hair up in a ponytail and her lavender dress hanging loose on her body.

"Hi," he smiled at her. He liked how every time she would smile back, but then her cheeks would flush slightly "you're finally tired of being dragged around by Jacqueline?" he continued.

Dorcas frowned, sure it could get boring to be with Jacqueline all the time and she could be a bit tough to take, but the way he'd put it made it sound like she was just some mindless puppy following his stepsister around. So Dorcas shook her head in response "No, I just," she hesitated "need a change I think."

Adrian raised an eyebrow "You think?" but when Dorcas rolled her eyes he dropped the smug act "Well you've come to the right person. Let me get cleaned up and I'll take you out, okay?"

Dorcas bit her lip, but then nodded. They walked back to the châteaux together and when Adrian stopped at the bathroom across from the room Dorcas was staying in he put one hand on the handle "We're leaving in half an hour."

Dorcas smiled "Sounds great, I'll just be in here." she pointed towards her room and was about to go in when Adrian shot her a crooked smile "You might wanna change." he eyed her dress quickly before walking into the bathroom and Dorcas heard the door being locked.

She glanced down upon herself. Well it wasn't the most flattering dress since it looked more like an oversized t-shirt, but that Adrian would have the nerve to tell her to change! Butterflies started coming to life in her stomach at the thought of being alone with Adrian, away from prying eyes. With a sigh Dorcas started digging through her trunk for some clothes.

About half an hour later Adrian was leading her outside and towards something that turned out be a garage. Dorcas eyes widened.

"You're taking me out on _that_?" she asked, staring at the largest motorcycle she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen a whole lot, but still, being crushed under that one couldn't be fun. The motorcycle was a dark green and Adrian held out a matching helmet for her.

"Yeah, unless you're too scared?" he grinned teasingly at her before putting on his own helmet. Dorcas defiantly tugged the helmet out of his hand and put it on, feeling incredibly silly. When she sat on the bike behind Adrian, she was grateful she'd changed from her dress into cut off jeans and a t-shirt.

The engine roared when Adrian started the motorcycle and he called out "You ready?" over the noise. Dorcas gave him the thumbs up and silently prayed her heart would someday move back down from her throat.

The feeling when they were driving down the long road Dorcas had come up at the day she'd arrived was an indescribable amazing one. Although her arms were tightly wrapped around Adrian so she could feel a bit more sure she wasn't about to fall off, there was no doubt in her mind. This was freedom right there.

0o0

So in the next week it was Adrian who monopolized Dorcas, not that she minded though. She could now drive the Ducati herself, she could swear in French and most importantly she could flirt back with Adrian without constantly blushing.

One of Jacqueline's friends from school had come back from her vacation so Jacqueline was happy that Adrian took care of entertaining Dorcas.

This day they were both lying in the grass in the cool shadow from a large tree after they'd had an impromptu picnic when Dorcas turned to lie on the side and she watched Adrian's face.

He seemed so calm and peaceful that Dorcas was sure he'd fallen asleep and she very carefully let two of her fingertips trace the arch of his eyebrow, his cheekbones, she let them gracefully dance over his chin, but when she reached his lips Adrian's hand was suddenly locked around Dorcas's wrist and he tugged at her arm so she was lying almost on top of him.

Electricity seemed to spark between them with their faces so close and her brown eyes staring into his piercing blue ones. Dorcas flinched when Adrian moved his face and she quickly said "Let's go horseback riding!"

Adrian moved so Dorcas rolled off him and brushed some imaginary dirt of his shirt "That was random." he told her and Dorcas blushed, but it was all she had thought of at the moment "And besides we don't have horses." Adrian finished.

Dorcas frowned "But what do you use the stables for then?" she pointed towards the stables on the side of the long lawn to emphasize her point.

"Silly Dorcas," Adrian grinned and ruffled her hair "they're used for the wine. You've seen the bags we put all the plucked grapes into right?" Dorcas nodded "Well we empty them into these large barrels and then we squash them with our feet."

"But that's … gross." Dorcas said and Adrian laughed loudly "No it isn't," he held out his hand to help her up and she took it, trying to ignore the tingling feeling it brought her "come on I'll show you. I'll even let you try." he laughed again as Dorcas wrinkled her nose, clearly displeased with the thought.

"It's actually not so bad." Dorcas had to admit as she had tied her long, blue skirt up so only her legs were smothered with grapes and she and Adrian had been working on the same barrel for some time.

"I told you." he smiled, standing still for a moment as he saw Dorcas step around, careful not to fall. She wasn't careful enough though and he quickly moved to catch her when she did fall. Their faces were close again and this time he wasn't going to let her go.

With open eyes he slowly leaned forward until he took her mouth almost possessively, his arms wrapping tighter around her, holding her closer still.

Dorcas felt like her head was spinning. One moment she was gliding on the slippery mess of grapes and the next she was in Adrian's arms, with his warm, delicious mouth moving against hers. Her fingers gripped around his hair as she kissed him back as heated as he was kissing her. Previously unknown feelings were making her hot and dizzy and she had no objections when Adrian lifted her up so her skirt hitched up high on her thighs and he carried her out of the barrel.

**A/N: **So my lovely Corinne does not have the time to continue this with me, so from now on the story is all me. If you don't like it you can still blame it on her though, lol. Wow, long chapter. I'd originally thought I could put all of Dorcas' vacation in one chapter, but that didn't happen. So the next chapter will be the last part of her vacation and don't worry there will soon be lots of magic, mystery and Sirius Black in this story! Please do review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
